kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boy with the Guitar: Kikaider vs. Inazuman
The Boy with the Guitar: Kikaider vs. Inazuman is a 2002 OVA special which serves as the conclusion to the Android Kikaider: The Animation TV series. The OVA is loosely based on the Inazuman manga story "The Boy who Carried a Guitar" by Shotaro Ishinomori. Story At an unspecified time after the events of the Armageddon Lord's destruction, a battle is taking place at a shrine. As bolts of electricity shoot from somewhere in the distance, a tree branch is cut by the lightning and a shadowy figure is fleeing from two male students and a blue moth man with glowing yellow veins. The shadow, revealed to be some kind of monster, tries to hide in a tree but is struck by the blue warrior's lightning and falls to the ground. The two students rush and find the hole the monster was lying in, but no sign of him. The monster appears behind them and then uses a sneak attack, using telekinesis to push the two back and then use a boulder to try and crush them. The boys activate their special powers, the boy with the kendo stick channeling psychic energy into a sword beam-style attack and the big kid using super strength to break the boulder. The boulder fragments move towards the monster thanks to the blue warrior's own psychic abilities, but it blocks them with a telekinetic shield. The monster then uses its psychic powers to cause an earth tremor, causing the surrounding trees to fall and endanger the two students, but the blue warrior destroys them with his electrical abilities and shields his friends. The monster escapes in the confusion with the three standing among the ruins of the forest. A little girl riding a Great Dane is traveling somewhere when a popfly baseball almost hits her in the head, but the ball is stopped in mid-air, revealing that the little girl has psychic powers. She pushes the ball back to the kids, who look dumbfounded at what they just witnessed. She then hears a guitar and sees Jiro performing by the river, she senses something odd about him and comes closer, to which Jiro greets her with a smile. At a high school, two students are walking home. The girl, named Miyoppe, asks her boyfriend Saburo if he would like to go on a date to a movie with her. Saburo is ignoring her but then cautiously senses that someone is following them. Miyoppe gets angry at her boyfriend for ignoring her, pulls his ear and then hits him with her bag right in the eye and cheek, leaving bruises. She says she hates him for ignoring her and walks off in a huff. His two friends peer out of the alley and proceed to tease him about his love life while walking home. They then inform him the monster they were tailing has disappeared with no trace, revealing to the audience that Saburo was the blue warrior from before. The three of them sense a presence and feel as if they are being followed. A shadow is seen hiding in the alley, the boy with the kendo stick prepares to get his weapon from his bag, but Saburo tells him not to as "he doesn't seem like much of a threat." They walk off and its revealed that the person following them is Hanpei Hattori. A still angry Miyoppe is venting over Saburo neglecting her as she walks home by herself, only to see Jiro by the river collapsing in pain. She runs over to help him, shocked at seeing Jiro's face partially transform into his robot form before he goes back to playing his guitar to try and stop the pain. Miyoppe becomes curious as to who and what this boy is. Meanwhile, Saburo and his friends are being tailed by Hanpei. Saburo uses his telekinesis to stop Hanpei in various ways. His friends are worried how persistent the stranger is at following them, Kong asking if he can beat him up just a little, to which Saburo refuses as it would only cause problems. They ponder on how to get rid of him but Hanpei flees in terror when the little girl named Oryu uses her dog to scare him. She tells Saburo that Hanpei looked suspicious so she had her dog bark at him, an embarrassed Hanpei comes out of hiding to introduce himself. Meanwhile at the river, a concerned Miyoppe asks Jiro if he's okay now. Jiro says he's fine now that he has played his guitar. Miyoppe laughs at him telling him that she finds him too quiet. She blushes as she finds Jiro cute, but brushes off this feeling when asked if something was wrong. Saburo's gang are given Hanpei's business card and the detective asks questions such as what they were doing at the shrine yesterday, as he witnessed what went on that day. He also heard rumors that there were strange events going on over there and wanted to investigate. The group wonders why he is investigating them and he shows a photo of Jiro and asks if they have seen him. Oryu recognizes him and tells Hanpei that Jiro was playing guitar by the river, the detective running off to find him. Oryu tells Saburo she sensed something strange about Jiro and that he could be "like one of us". Miyoppe correctly guesses that Jiro had left home and it is hard for him to go back. She offers him her lunch, but Jiro politely refuses. Miyoope then asks what is troubling him and that maybe she can give advice. Jiro say he would rather not talk about it as it is a painful memory. While Miyoppe understands his privacy, she says that his own feelings are what matter. Suddenly, an overjoyed Hattori greets Jiro, happy that he finally found him and begs him not to leave. Jiro pleads for him to run away, as he is "different" from before. Jiro writhes in pain as Saburo arrives. Oryu's dog Hachiguro growls at Jiro, sensing something is wrong. Jiro begins acting differently, using his guitar to put everyone but Saburo to sleep using a high frequency sound wave. He tells the mutant hero that he has been waiting for him, introducing himself as Kikaider and that he is a robot sent to kill him. He then attacks Saburo with hidden triple machine gun barrels in his guitar, but Saburo dodges the gunfire and transforms into his Sanagiman form. Sanagiman tries to run from Jiro, who chases him and continually fires his guns before catching up with him and kicking him, then grasping Sanagiman's head in his palm to try and crush it. Sanagiman asks why he is after him, but Jiro tosses him and responds that there is no reason, his Obedience Circuit inside him is telling him simply to kill and that he must obey that order. He then continues attacking him, managing to wound Sanagiman with his gun after a brief fight. Sanagiman manages to flee but his bleeding chest allows Jiro to track him using his sensors to his hiding spot inside the sewer. Jiro opens fire and then pins down Sanagiman, shooting him in the head and back at point blank range. The android believes he has achieved his objective. However, Sanagiman uses the kinetic energy of the damage he received from Jiro to heal himself and transform into his final form: Inazuman. Inazuman uses his psychic powers to teleport them both to a rooftop and immobilizes Jiro with his electrokinesis. He senses his tormented mind and then damages the guitar as it was controlling him. He tries to reason with Jiro that the enemy is using him and his guilt as he continually tries to attack him, but the android is no match for Inazuman's powers as he continually teleports away and shocks him. Weakened, Jiro hears Inazuman tell him that he can't overcome his problems on his own and that he has no control over himself, a mere puppet, just like a real machine. An angry Jiro tells him to shut up and Inauzman enters his mind to try and help him snap out of whatever is controlling him. Inside Jiro's mind, he has a nightmare about the memory where he kills his brothers Rei/00 and Ichiro/01 in self defense. The water around him in his dream becomes a lake of blood and his hands are covered in it, Jiro briefly hallucinates that his body has turned red and he laughs in insanity at what he has done with blood all over him. He says that this is his sin and cries, but the severed head of 01 asks why he is so attached to his humanity, as he is a machine. It will not cause him any pain to forget his emotions, he will be forever happy. 01 goes on to say that normal machines don't cry when they break each other. Jiro refuses to believe this as his memories and feelings make him who he is and gives him a soul. If he loses those, he will lose sight of who he is as an individual as well as all the memories of his friends and family and that he does not want that. Jiro cries, finally coming to terms with his guilt. Jiro wakes up out of the telepathic dream with tears on his face and Inazuman explains that he fights evil mutants who want to rule the world and destroy humanity with their powers. He speculates that the one who did this probably wanted to use him to accomplish that. He tells Jiro to trust his own heart and protect those he loves. The Mutant reveals itself as Jiro's Guitar and tries once more to control Jiro, overriding his will and binding Inazuman so he can't escape. Jiro transforms into Kikiader and appears to deliver a fatal blow to Inazuman with his Denji End attack, but the mutant is destroyed instead, Jiro had regained control of himself and was now free of the Submission Circuit's influence. The two superheroes shake hands before Jiro leaves. Hanpei wakes up from his sleep and wonders where Jiro is. Saburo tells Hanpei that Jiro left a message for him, that he is okay now and will return someday when he "finds himself" again. Saburo then erases Hanpei's memories of him witnessing his abilities using his telepathy. A confused Hanpei wonders who Saburo is and what he is doing in this town before resuming his search for Jiro. Miyoppe wonders what happened to Saburo's jacket and if something happened between him and Jiro. Saburo denies anything happened and asks why. Miyoppe tells him that she thinks he's cute and teasingly tells him maybe she should date Jiro instead. Saburo walks off and almost tells her that Jiro is an android, but then says its nothing. Miyoppe thinks he's jealous and teases him about it. During the credits, a still shot of Jiro is seen of him playing a worn out version of his guitar to Mitsuko and Masaru. Jiro wakes up only for that image to be a dream, as his guitar is no longer with him. He looks up at the starry sky and smiles, knowing he'll see Mitsuko and Masaru again someday. Notes * While under the control of the mutant and during the dream sequence, Kikaider's body becomes completely red with bits of yellow. This signifies the "bad side" of his Conscience Circuit being in control, if his "good side" was dominant like in Kikaider Code 02 it would be all blue. * This episode is not included with the English DVD set. This may be due to licensing issues, as getting the OVA would mean having to acquire the rights to Inazuman from the Ishinomori estate. * This crossover would be adapted again in the Kikaider Code 02 Manga by Meimu. Category:Crossovers